memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Neeka
O.J.? I am going to research this, but I think this dog was an inside joke about the O.J. Simpson trial. I seem to remember, the very same week this episode came out, there was testimony from one of O.J's neighbors about hearing a dog barking around the time of the murders in question. -FC 19:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) : Not sure how that relates, seeing as the episode was filmed weeks/months in advance of the week it aired...--Alan 20:06, 24 July 2008 (UTC) As I recall the event, I think now that it was actually a few weeks after the OJ trial had the deal about the dog and then there was a line in this episode where Paris says he couldnt believe that his court verdict rested on how someone heard a dog barking. It was alsmost directly out of what was said at the OJ trial and I remember people saying the Voyager episode had an inside joke in it. I will of course have to verofy this since this is just my memory from some 13 years ago. -FC 21:36, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Here's the link to what I was talking about, i.e. "the barking of the dog has been used to pinpoint the time of death" http://www.cnn.com/US/9610/25/simpson/. I would of course need to find a source that the Voyager writers used this in the episode if such a source even exists. -FC 21:39, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well the trial began 33 days before this episode aired and we didn't know any of this information until later...I tend to agree with Alan on this one as most episode productions are started long before they're aired...but let's find out if it is anyway. (and your link is dated 1996 while the episode aired in 95) – Morder 21:41, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Hmmm. Here I think is why people thought this. The dog barking in O.J.s trial was introduced into evidence on February 7th, 1995. http://www.courttv.com/casefiles/simpson/criminal/summary/week03.html aired February 27, 1995. I wonder if there is a connection? Of course, if the episode was filmed before the trial started then this is all for nothing. I think I read somewhere that Paramount pictures tended to film episodes 2-3 weeks ahead of time. I will have to do more research. Have no fear, I wouldnt add any unsourced garbage until I verified it completely. -FC 21:46, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::Episodes are filmed more than three weeks before the episode airs. By comapring Enterprise Season 4 airdates with the shooting days (there are production reports with dates for all episodes on StarTrek.com) you can see that, in average, 6 to 12 weeks passed between shooting and airing. I'm pretty sure this is just coincidence. --Jörg 21:52, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, probably coincidence. But what a coincidence to have such a thing entered into evidence in a real world trial (and a sensational one at that) and then have a similar theme appear in a Voyager episode. Could that in itself be worthy of a background note? Don't worry, I would not add such a thing if people don't agree. -FC 21:55, 24 July 2008 (UTC) : You know, this isn't even comparing apples to apples. Yes, dog barking was used as trial evidence, but in the case of Neeka, her not barking around a supposed "stranger", whereas all she does was bark around strangers, indicating that the "stranger" was indeed not a stranger was the evidence used by Tuvok, versus "...barking like crazy, confused, panicky. I thought, 'My God, what's going on here?'"" : So anyway, if you want a more direct connect, you're not looking back far enough, the whole "dog barking evidence" dates back as far as to " ", beating out the OJ trial by about 104 years...where Sherlock Holmes makes the same deductions that Tuvok used to solve a murder. --Alan 23:27, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::::For the record, episodes are typically filmed about three months before airing, not three weeks. Since the dog was entered into evidence of the OJ trial in early February and the episode aired in late February, I would say, no, it probably wasn't an intended reference. --From Andoria with Love 00:28, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, it wasn't intended, just pretty neat timing. As I am assuming :-) that I am older than at least some of the people in this conversation, I remember that when that episode aired, just over 2 weeks after the whole OJ Simpson case had hit the papers with the opening evidence about the dog, the college Star Trek fan crowd (of which I was a full fledged member) picked up on that immediately. I remember now we all thought it was deliberate but if that episode was filmed 3 months ahead of time then it obviously wasn't. If I ever find a hard core reference maybe some kind of b-ground note can be formulated but not at this stage thats to be sure. -FC 03:21, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::The whole dog-not-barking thing is copped from Sherlock Holmes: :::::"Is there any point to which you would wish to draw my attention?" :::::"To the curious incident of the dog in the night-time." :::::"The dog did nothing in the night-time." :::::"That was the curious incident," remarked Sherlock Holmes. :::::--Inspector Gregory and Sherlock Holmes in "Silver Blaze" :::::The dog's not barking told Holmes that the dog knew the perpetrator. Same as in the episode. Without a production citation, I'm not adding this to the article, but I think we can rule out OJ once and for all. --TribbleFurSuit 05:17, 20 September 2008 (UTC)